I promise not to come home
by IrunWithTheVampires1901
Summary: A nameless human is captured and a soul named Aurora is put into her. but silently the human lives on. the only thing keeping her alive being the thought of her human love whom she now promises she'll never come home. rated T just in case Great so far!
1. The end

"All I can hear is your voice. I need one more kiss goodbye. Please. They'll be here any second." I knew my whispers were useless. Gary was miles and miles away, and at this point I was sure I would never see him again...Or at least not as me. I cringed at the thought.

The door swung open and I knew it was over.

"shh don't cry. Don't cry. I don't want to hurt you. I promise it will all be over soon." The Seeker said crouching towards me, her silver eyes sparkling in the light from her flashlight.

"I-I- I love you Gary" were the last words to escape my lips before slipping into the dark.

* * *

It was sad. This body hadn't stopped shaking since it was put to sleep. As a healer of 7 human lives, I'd never seen a body so…. Scared. Oh it's a good thing a strong soul is going into her. This body certainly needs a warm heart.

"Sky Lights are you ready?" I called softly across the room to my beautiful wife.

"Of course dear" she skipped across the room. At only 12 earth years I already loved her new body so much.

"Well let's start. Crynotank ready?" I saw her nod from beside me.

I made the smallest incision possible at the base of her neck. I moved the muscle for- "hmm…Sky Lights?"

"Is something wrong?" I watched her tighten her grip around the tank.

"No I was just wondering… What do you think she'll name herself?" I continued to work as we talked.

"Well she started on the origin… but she was given a new name when she relocated." She unlocked the crynotank. "She's from the Ice world… I can't quite find the words for the proper translation." She paused to hand me the beautiful soul. Squirming and twisting under the light of the lamp. "anyways a lose translation of her name from there is Sparkling Aurora Sunbeam but that's a little long so I doubt she'll pick that.."

"well sweetie, whatever she picks, I have a feeling that shes got a lot in store for her." And with those worlds the insertion was done, and a life was replaced and Sparkling Aurora Sunbeam took her first human breath.


	2. My World, not yours

I know shes here. I Can feel her. I can… almost see her. All her thoughts, right there. But I know she doesn't see me. Im hidden. Hidden in the back of my own mind. My thoughts are separate from hers. Sure, when she comes around she'll have access to all my memories. But my thoughts are safe. Just like Ga- NO! my memories! All of Gary! No they cant have him. Not his perfect body. I will keep him safe.

Oh Love, I wish you could hear me. I'm still here and ill keep you safe. Youll be ok. She cant have you. Not you. I may not be able to hold you in my arms anymore. But youre always in my thoughts and in my heart. I love you. Forever and always. And I will tell you one thing:

I promise I won't come home.

* * *

This body feels nice. I think I like it. Human. I am human now. Hmm… her first memory hasn't hit yet. That's strange. They told me id have a first memory. Well, a last memory. Her last memory. Who is she? Does she have a name. Theres nothing here. It's the like a clean slate. I do not like this. Umm my name… What is my name. Sparkling…. Sparkling Auro…. Sparkling Aurora Sunbeam. No no no. Thay wont do. Hmm… well… I do like Aurora. I think ill keep that. Humans have last names too. Aurora Sparks. Yes I like this too.

Whats this? Vibrations in the air. They reach my… umm ear. That's it an ear. Theyre making… Sounds. Voices. The Voices Of a healers. Well time to put this body to work I finished my final thoughts and began to slip into the reality that was to be my new life.

"Healer?" my voice was weak from not being used in awhile.

"yes new soul? Can you open youre eyes?" his voice was deep and scratchy, im guessing his host body was an older one

"My name dear healer, is Aurora Sparks." Slowly i opened my eyes and was introduced to the new world. My new world

* * *

Her world?! This is most defiantly not her world!

Oh love, how I so badly wish you could be near me again. The real me. Not this monster that has taken my body. How I long for you now. All alone in this space of mine. Hiding behind this wall, a wall that I forced up just to protect you. I truly love you which is why it kills me to keep the promise I made to you. But I will keep you safe. They cant have you; for even if I can never see you again, love you are still mine. So I shall dream of you tonight as my sleeps, for it is as close as you and I will ever be again because

I promise, I wont come home.

* * *

"Well Aurora, welcome to earth. Were glad to see youre host body is healthy" the healer's smile was warm . It reached all the way up to his chocolate brown eyes, which were practically covered by tufts of silver hair.

"Um, healer… I was told there was to be a last memory of the body. I was told that I would be able to explore her memories. But there is nothing here. Its like you put me in an empty shell. I cant even find her name… is something wrong with me?" I looked down at myself. I was short compared to the healer. I guessed I was around 5 feet. My skin was very pale with many scares on the arms. My body's previous owner must have been a nail bitter because I only had nubs for nails. I returned my attention to the healer who had a puzzled look on his face.

"well it's possible that the human suffered from short term memory loss. But that's very rare. Oh well, I'm sure its temporary. The memories are sure to start popping up soon." He pulled out a pile from the draws behind him and handed it to me. "here you go. Im sure youd rather not walk around in that all day. So here are some clothes. Your comforter is down stairs. He set up an apartment for you a few blocks from here.

I started walking towards the door. Before the healer caught my attention one last time.

"Oh! Aurora by the way. Welcome home" I smiled at him and felt that this realy could turn out to be my home.


	3. Sleepless Sleep

_**Hey there readers, hope you like my story so far… due to request I'm adding something that will hopefully make the story easier to follow:**_

_Text like this will be the thoughts of the strange nameless human_

**While text like this will be from the perspective of Miss Aurora Sparks**

_**Anyways, enjoy:**_

_**(Note: this chapter takes place about a week after the last one, Aurora Sparks is settled in at home, asleep on the couch)**_

_ This is hard, but I shall continue to do it for you my love. I won't let her ever get a glimpse of your name. You're still mine. Even if I can't have you, I will keep you safe as I have promised. I'll admit it seems rather silly to talk to you when I know you'll never hear me. But… who am I suppose to talk to? Oh how badly I want you to answer… to hear your voice again and feel your warm embrace. I've been afraid to remember you. I don't want to slip up and let her see you, hear you, know you. I miss thinking about you. I miss ACTUALLY talking to you as well. I just miss you. _

_ I think that if it were possible for me to cry right now I would. She's asleep on the couch right now you know. It's easier to focus when she is asleep; she doesn't fight the wall I've put up to protect you when she's dreaming. I wonder where you are… Are you at home? Curled up by the fire waiting for me to come home? Have you moved on yet? Found a new love to call your own? You promised there would never be anyone but me… Part of me hopes you stay true to this, but part of me wants you to move on and be happy. Have a family like we always wanted. That's all I want… I want you to be happy, with or without me. _

_ I feel her waking up now darling, I suppose I need to go and continue to force the wall up in my mind, the wall that protects you. I love you more than anything. No, more than everything. I hope your safe, wherever you are. And don't worry, as always:_

_I promise not to come home. _

"**OH!" I jolted out of my deep sleep by the disturbance in my body. I didn't know this feeling, but I knew very well that it was NOT good. I pulled myself off the couch and went to go look at myself in the mirror. At that moment I felt it coming. I sprinted to the bathroom and will much internal protest I began to hurl my stomach contents into the porcelain bowl. **

**I washed my face in the sink and took a good look in the mirror. I looked fine, well as fine as this body gets. Blue eyes that sparkled like ice, short brown hair with the faded blood red streaks that I hadn't gotten a chance to dye brown and paper white skin. Although… I seemed to almost glow. Surely I had just eaten something my body didn't like. After all, now I felt fine. **

** Just to be sure I walked across the empty house to the phone and dialed my healer, Healer Sky Floater, the same healer who had set me into the body I was in today. **

** "Aurora?" the healer's voice seemed groggy and worried. I glanced over to the clock and realized that it was only 2:30 am.**

** "Yes, I'm so sorry for calling this late… or early I should say. I just needed to ask you something." I settled into my chair.**

** "Not a problem at all. What is it?" he voice was stronger now.**

** "Well I'm not sure what the normal for a human body is yet, however, I'm assuming that vomiting at 2 in the morning isn't a good sign. Am I right?" **

** "No, that certainly isn't a good sign. I'll tell you what, come by later when I'm at the office and we'll take a look at you alright?" he yawned into the phone "In the meantime, you may want to get some more sleep, your human body needs about 8 hours a night."**

** "Sure thing Healer, I'll see you then. Goodnight sir." **

** "Goodnight Miss Sparks" I heard the click on the other end and I hung the phone back up and settled into the couch again. Sleep was probably a good idea, but not a pleasant one. I do not like to sleep because no longer can I dream. In all my lives my dreams were filled with the memories of the lives of my body. But, without memories my dreams were empty a repetitive movie of my last week; a week that had not been extremely interesting in my opinion. But the healer was right, my body needs sleep. And with that I drifted into the dreamless sleep that haunted me.**


	4. Sick of not knowing

_**Alright so I don't know how you all liked that last chapter but here I am once again :) reviews are wonderful by the way :P**_

_Gary, can you believe this? She has had my body for a week and she is already destroying it… I'm sick and in a few hours she will get up and drag my body back to the demon healer who ended my existence. I remember the last time we got sick. Do you? Of course you do, you remember everything. _

_**memory fades in**_

_ "Sweet heart you don't need to do this" my laugh was cut short by a choking cough._

_ "And let my one and only love stay sick? I don't think so, sorry." He called across the cabin from the makeshift kitchen. "Don't worry some nice hot tea, some soup and my undivided attention and you'll be good as new, I promise."_

_ He appeared at the doorway with a tray in his hand just as perfect as ever. His deep green eyes that light up the room, his dark brown hair that no matter what you did always ended up in his eyes and that perfect smile that melted my heart from the moment we had met. _

_ "Soups on!" he smiled and I felt my heart flutter. He walked across the room and sat on the floor in front of the fire beside me. Careful not to spill the tray he wrapped a blanket from the chair behind me around the two of us. And there we sat tea in our hands, his arms around me._

_ "I'm scared you know..." my voice was quiet._

_ "Don't be love, I told you. I'll protect you. Always." He smiled down at me and in his eyes I saw all the love in the world. _

_ "I know you will but what if they find us… I can't exactly run like this…" I looked down at the tea in my hands._

_ "I won't let them take you. I promise. I'm not done loving you yet." He lifted my chin and winked at me before leaning in and gently kissing me. "Now," he said taking the tea from my hand "lay that pretty little head down and sleep."_

_ I laid my head on his lap and he adjusted the blanket to cover me. As he hummed a lullaby to me I felt somewhere inside me that everything was going to be ok._

_**memory fades back to reality**_

_ You always did protect me, now it's my turn to protect you. I'm not done loving you either. Even hidden in the shadow of my own mind, I am still yours and you are still mine. We are one soul in two bodies. Yes, WE are a soul. SHE is not a soul, she is a leech. She has taken my body and taken my ability to see you ever again. I can think of no crueler punishment than this, being separated from you till my physical death. But why? Why am I being punished? _

_ I love you still, I'm sure you know that wherever you are. I love you more than I hate this purgatory of my own mind. When I am finally freed from this body, freed from this "life" I promise I'll wait for you in whatever there is after this. I'll wait for all eternity if I have to. I hope you're sleeping well wherever you are. By the way, I miss your smile… It always was the best medicine. My body needs your smile; it's just too bad that I already promised not to come home…._

**The lights of the day are warm when they touch my eye lids; they were gentle but powerful enough to tell me that it's time to get up. I still feel fine despite my random 2 am sickness. I got myself dressed and walked down the street to the healer. I waved and said hello to every other kind soul I passed on the way there. All of them were with their friends, husbands, wives or families. I wonder if my body had a family, a husband perhaps. I so badly want to be able to see the memories of my human but there is still nothing here. Not even a name. **

**As I walk in the door of the healer's office I am greeted with more friendly faces. One I actually recognized.**

"**Aurora Sparks!" Sky Lights the Healer's wife. Only 12 years of human age and already she had the knowledge of hundreds of years. "Sky Floater is already ready for you in the back. He has had a room set up for you all morning. **

**I smiled and stepped forward "Good morning Sky Lights. I'm so sorry for waking both of you up last night. I had no idea how late it was before I called."**

"**Oh it was no problem sweetie! We had gone to bed early anyways." She waved her arm forward "Come on honey he's waiting for you back her."**

**She led me down the hallway to a white room. There waited the Healer Sky Floater. He had a warm smile on his face. "So Miss Sparks, you said that you vomited this morning. Do you have any idea why? Do you have any other symptoms? Fever? Headache? Anything?"**

"**Nope, nothing else is wrong I just woke up and ran to the bathroom…" I looked as he wrote some notes down and got up.**

"**Alright Miss Sparks were just going to run a few tests. I'm sure you're fine" He smiled and walked out of the room. **

** After a few hours and three different tests the healer walked back into the room with a bigger smile than he left with. Sky Lights scampered in behind him and she looked ecstatic.**

"**Well Miss Sparks," Sky Floater began "It would appear that I missed something in my examination of your body before we put you in. Aurora you're pregnant."**


	5. OH BABY

_**Oh yeah, so not sure if any of you caught the foreshadowing for that one ha-ha. Anyways enjoy the next chapter; I'm sorry if it's not the best. It's kind of hard to write something amazing after a bomb shell like that. Well, here we go:**_

_I must have heard wrong. Please tell me I heard wrong. _

_No I didn't hear wrong. _

_This leech is carrying my baby. Your baby. OUR baby. This leech is carrying our baby. If only you were here. You'd know what to do. You always know what to do. It's a good thing I don't have to breathe anymore because I know I wouldn't be able to. I've never felt so alone before. Which is ironic considering this body has never been so crowded before, I need you. Our family is already broken up, now you can't even see your own baby boy or girl…Then again…Neither will I… I will only see her through the leeches mind. I'm scared again Gary, what if they do to her what they did to me... our baby will never have a chance against them. My love, I don't think I can watch her destroy my baby… Maybe just maybe she'll be like me? Silently hiding in the back of her own mind… then at least she is safe… We promise one thing though, we will never come home. _

"**Excuse me?" Pregnant. The word echoed through my head. I was to have a baby? But how could I carry a baby with no memory of how it got there, who its father is and still know that it isn't really MY baby. There is only one solution here… **

"**Get it out of me."**

_NO!_

_NO!_

_NO_

_No_

_No…_

_No… not my baby… Don't kill her. Don't kill him. Not my baby._

"**Umm Aurora, we do not kill." The healer stared at me like I had just shoved a spoon up my nose or something ridiculous like that.**

"**You don't need to kill it… Just get it out of me… It's like and egg right? So take it out and put it in an incubator… Healer, I can't have a baby that's not mine. It belongs to the human that I know nothing about... she or he is not mine… let it develop and give its body to a soul who can use It." **

**The healer stared at me for a moment before excusing himself from the room. A few minutes later the healer and his wife entered the room, Sky Lights noticeably less happy and excited. **

"**Well we modified a crynotank for the embryo… We'll just have to put you under perform a quick procedure and you'll no longer be pregnant and the embryo will develop here at the office…" he paused and looked up at me with the same strange look. "Ready?"**

**And will a nod the healer sprayed a lemon scented mist in front of me and I slowly drifted into a dream. **

_No. No. No. No. No. No._

_*memory fades in*_

"_We're never going to have a family are we?" I looked out the window to see the family of deer grazing cautiously in the yard._

_A firm but gentle hand wrapped around my waist and kissed my check. "Yes we will, I promise someday we will. Just… Not now… We don't want to bring a baby into a world like this. It would be a risk for all of us; you, me, and little Paco." He laughed lightly_

"_Paco?" I turned to look at him "We are not naming our baby Paco" I giggled and laid my head on his chest. "You know what name I do like?"_

"_What name?" he asked rocking me side to side._

"_Benjamin" I said closing me eyes and getting lost in our arms._

"_A perfect name" I heard the smile in his voice "Someday it'll be you, me and Benjamin." And with those words our family had a place in my future._

_*memory fades out*_

_Benjamin. Gary, they're taking our Benjamin. Our family, It's being destroyed. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. _

_I promise I won't come home… neither will Benjamin…_


	6. Eves Dropping

**It was like putting your ear up against a wall and trying to hear to the other side. Not impossible, but everything I kind of muffled. It was like I was literally sitting inside my own mind, an empty room. But my voice was far away talking to someone. I reached into the darkness of my own mind trying to find the voice and listen. **

"**We're never going to have a family are we?" My voice asked**

"**Yes we will, I promise someday we will. Just… Not now… We don't want to bring a baby into a world like this. It would be a risk for all of us; you, me, and little Paco." Said another voice, one that I didn't recognize but my body did. I was suddenly warm all over and my body reacted with a feeling of happiness. Obviously this man, whoever he is was very important to me**

"**Paco?" My voice asked with a laugh "We are not naming our baby Paco" **

"**You know what name I do like?" my voice continued.**

"**What name?" Asked the man, whose voice filled my heart.**

"**Benjamin" My voice answered.**

"**A perfect name," spoke the mysterious voice "someday it'll be you, me and Benjamin." And with that the conversation ended and my mind was dark and quiet again. **

**What had just happened? Was it a dream that my mind just came up with in a despite attempt to end my sleepless nights? Or was this a memory of the human who had once been here, Hidden in the corners of my mind just waiting for me to find it. **

**This memory may not have told me much but it had just become the most valuable thing in my world. So many questions answered but so many more formed in just a two minute conversation heard behind a wall in my own mind. A memory that was probably triggered through the recent events. **

**Slowly the little room in my mind started to fade away. I was waking up and the baby of the couple in my head was gone.**

"**Miss Sparks? Are you awake?" I heard the familiar voice of my healer as I slipped into consciousness.**

"**Yes healer, I am awake. Did everything go alright? Is Benj- the baby alright?" I forgot that Benjamin was a hypothetical baby to replace Paco in my bodies past.**

**The healer caught my slip up and stared at me "Yes… the embryo is fine. Miss Sparks… Who is Benj?"**

_NO! _

_I've failed Gary… She has heard your voice and now she's going to push on my wall even harder. I don't know if I'm going to be able to hold her back… She still hasn't heard my thoughts but memories of you are powerful enough to escape the crevices of my wall. I will protect you Gary. I won't let her have you. She already took Benjamin. She can't have you too. She'll never have you. _

_I promise. This body will never come home._

**I told the healer of the muffled voices I had heard in my head as I slept. He and his wife listened, fascinated by my experience.**

"**Well Miss Sparks, I think from now on, you need to push on this wall inside your head otherwise these memories might remain stuck in the crevices of your own mind."**

_No no no no …. Please don't push my wall…_


	7. Wanderer

_Oh love, what do I do? I don't know that I'll be able to hold her off forever. I need to do something… I just don't know what… it's been a week since she started pushing on my wall… She hasn't gotten anything though. Not since she viciously cast off our baby. I've been thinking but nothing I think of seems right. She won't get to you though. I promise._

_I promise SHE won't come home._

"**Ugh come on! Just one memory!" I huffed in frustration. It had been a week since I heard the voices in my mind. The voice of the angel. The thought of his words tingled on my spine and gave me butterflies. I needed to hear his voice again. My body ached for it. I came to the conclusion that this was my bodies husband and that my body loved him very much. I needed a face. Maybe, just maybe, I could find the soul who posses this body now. Maybe, he and I could start a relationship. Maybe I could have a family with him.**

_Hisssssss…._

_Oh Gary, she has fallen in love with your voice. Not that I can blame her. Next to your heartbeat it is the most beautiful sound in the world. But it is your voice and you're mine. She cannot have you. I will not allow it. You are human and so am I. She is a leech and she wants to make you a leech. Your gorgeous green eyes would be ruined by that silver glimmer and I won't let her ruin you. She cannot have you. You're still mine. If I were to lose you… it would have to be to another human. You will not be lost to a leech. Even in this purgatory, I deserve better than to be left for a leech. I love you Gary. I love you so much. You're the only reason I have the power to keep myself alive in my own mind. I would have given up by now if I didn't have you to keep safe. Thank you. And don't worry I promise SHE will not be coming home._

**I don't know if this is going to work but I know I heard the angel's voice in my dreams. Maybe if I go back there I will find him again. And so decided to lay down and search my mind for him.**

** It took awhile but I finally drifted into sleep. Just like before, It was dark and empty. I didn't hear the stranger's voice so I pushed as far into the recesses as the wall would allow and all I darkness. But, I heard a whisper. But I couldn't figure out what it was saying. I pushed harder. And the whisper got clearer. I now heard that it was not just one voice whispering, but thousands and thousands of voices whispering together; memories. But then a much clearer voice startled me "Oh love, I'm so sorry. She's pushing too hard." The voice sobbed. **

** I was so startled that I stopped pushing and the wall shoved me back and I was alone in the dark again. The whispers stopped and it was silent. What was that voice? Is… she still her? **

_Oh Love, I'm so sorry. She's pushing too hard._

_What? The pushing stopped? _

_I pushed my wall back to where it was. _

_Oh no. She heard me. She heard me think. Gary, it's over, she's going to tell the healer I'm here and end me. Well, at least if they destroy me they can't get to you. _

_Looks like I'm keeping my promise to never come home…_

**I jolted out of my sleep. She's still here. **

**I reached over to my laptop and logged on. I search for a good hour about hearing your host body's voice and all of the sites said the same thing: terminate the body. I reached for the phone to call my healer when I small link at the bottom of the page caught my eye. Wanderer was linked in small blue letters. It took a good three hours but read the story of a comforter who had a patient, who went by the name of Wanderer. She too could hear the thoughts of her host body. She eventually went A-wall and ran off to find her body's loved one and brother who were still human. **

** Maybe, I can find my angel. I sat back in my chair and closed my eyes. **

** "I know you're there!" I called in my mind. "I won't terminate you. I just want to talk to you! Please!"**

_She is ridiculous. Does she really think I'm going to break down everything I've worked on just because she wants to talk to me?_

"**I don't want to push on your wall again. I know it hurts you." I called again after not receiving an answer. "I don't know if you can see what I see… but I just read the story of Wanderer. Melanie was able to keep her wall up and still talk to Wanderer. Please. Talk to me." **

_This girl is even more wacko than I thought. But, I need to get her off my back, or wall I should say. So I searched for the edge of my wall and cast my mental voice outside of it._

"_No." I answered simply._

"**No" my own voice answered. Good I was getting somewhere.**

"_No you're not you body snatching leech." I screeched from my wall "you're such an idiotic species. I can hear every thought of yours. So stop screaming in your head like I'm deaf over here. I will not lead you to him. He is mine. Keep his voice out of your thoughts and stop pushing my wall!"_

"**I love him. I can't keep him out of my thoughts he-"**

"_Stop just stop right there. You do NOT love him. You don't even know him. You know his voice. And that is not him. It may beautiful like him but it is not. And I will never let you have him. He is mine!"_


End file.
